


strawberry lips and a cotton tail

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, M/M, chanyeol is a fox, junmyeon is a bunny, just love in the office, people and hybrids exist as equals, there's really nothing more but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Junmyeon arrives in his new workplace and his best friend is one of his colleagues, it couldn't get any better until he learns to like Chanyeol.





	strawberry lips and a cotton tail

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt H023
> 
> i went in and changed the whole plot because of some influences from movies/dramas but it's still the same from what the prompter wanted but i think it still lacks fluff :< aaaand there might be inaccuracies so it's all on me
> 
> (i blame zootopia and chanyeol for this) but this is all for suyeol too \o/
> 
> \+ thank you to the cute mods!

Junmyeon thinks it's his worst year yet.  
  
Being an assistant writer for a radio star has never been so tiring until the main writer had to quit because of their short-tempered boss who is always demanding for more _uniqueness_ from other radio networks,  
  
“Why don't you write the script then?! Uniqueness my ass!” she had snapped before throwing a stack of papers at him, everyone froze as they watch her leave and the boss started to fume— shouting at everyone to go back to their business before they hear a lot of crashing in his office.  
  
Zitao, their DJ, had found the guts to hint about their boss' attitude towards everyone at his last day. Junmyeon had _begged_ for him not to walk out because that means it's the real end of their team but Zitao had this charm that made Junmyeon soften and realize that yes, they don't deserve to be treated like this.  
  
And here he is now, sitting at the bus stop near his old job. Maybe the problem was their boss having an inner dragon inside his boar skull, always fuming, demanding, so _angry_ .  
  
Junmyeon shivers at the memory of him looking straight at his soul as he said, “The team is dead, bunny. You're not needed anymore because I've gathered smarter people.”  
  
  
  
He grooms himself unconsciously, drying his gray ears and dark hair as he thinks about his next move. Junmyeon reaches for his phone before dialing a friend's number, sighing in relief when he answers with a quiet, “Hello?”  
  
“Hey Baekhyun.”  
  
“Oh, hey! What's up? You never really call me... did you call to tell me that you miss me?”  
  
“No,” Junmyeon scoffs, already feeling a bit better. “I called to ask you if you know any job for me.”  
  
“Why? Did something happen?”  
  
“Yeah, I was kind of fired? Or forced to quit because things in the studio went crazy this week.” he sighs, leaving his bathroom to lie down on his bed. “I'll tell you once we all hang out.”  
  
“I'm sorry about that, hyung.” Baekhyun mumbles, “I don't know any jobs at the moment but I'll be asking Yixing about it.”  
  
“Sure. Thanks, Baekhyun.”  
  
“No problem, hyung. Just relax for now, okay?”  
  
  
  
Junmyeon could not relax the next day, feet thumping on the ground aggressively as he sees that Zitao is on the first page of Naver, keywords related to the radio were the top searched ones. He whimpers as he plops down back on his bed, he should be at work at this time but he's in his pajamas and looking at the damage of the recent happenings.  
  
He couldn't stand being in his apartment so he puts on a suit after printing his resumes, he won't wait for his friends to find him a job.  
  
Junmyeon is perfectly groomed to the tips of his rabbit ears and black shoes, hair gelled away from his forehead, and feeling like he can face the world.  
  
  
  
Four companies didn't look impressed at his resume but 'promised' to contact him if he got the job. News networks, radio stations, and publishing companies. Junmyeon feels drained, sipping on his iced americano inside a busy cafe and watching college kids talk among themselves with papers scattered in their table. He missed that kind of feeling even if it was hard, this is harder. Maybe it's because news spread out so fast that he can't even see a look of awe in someone while he speaks in front of them, they already heard about bad things from their station.  
  
Even before this _thing_ happened, there are a lot more small rumours about it and Junmyeon never believed it until he saw it himself. Now, their station is known for having a bad reputation and hopefully the CEO does something to Junmyeon's old boss because there will never be a future with him.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of his phone, “Yixing?”  
  
“Hi, Myeonnie! Where are you right now?” Junmyeon tells him the name of the cafe after looking at the sign on the window, “Oh, that's great! I'll pick you up in a minute.”  
  
Junmyeon stares confusedly at his phone before placing it on the table, he waits until he sees the familiar white coat and bright smile making his way to Junmyeon's table. He stood up to give him a hug and Yixing chuckles, “You look terrible.”  
  
“Sorry, it's been a long day.” Junmyeon sits back down, “Do you want something to drink?”  
  
“I'm fine.” Yixing waves his hand dismissively, “I'm here because I told my boss about you and he said he might have a position for you in our little office!”  
  
“Already?!”  
  
“Well, of course you still have to do an interview with him and now might be the right time, don't you think?”  
  
  
  
Junmyeon had to prepare himself in the restroom for at least fifteen minutes to fix his drooping hair and slightly wrinkled dress shirt before going to the floor Yixing told him to press on the elevator, he nervously fiddles with his tie, suddenly feels his hands go clammy. He goes straight to the desk where a man was typing away on his laptop, “Hi, a friend of mine, Zhang Yixing, told me to wait here for the interview?”  
  
The man smiles, Jongin- his nametag glints, “You must be Mr. Kim? Hold on for a second let me just tell Mr. Park that you'll be coming now.”  
  
He settles for looking around the room, it's connecting to another room with sleek black doors that would look intimidating if it wasn't for the faux cartoonish fox tail dangling on one of the handles.  
  
“You can enter that room now and don't be nervous, yeah?” Jongin waves at him.  
  
Junmyeon pushes one of the doors open, the one without the tail, seeing no one but a suit clad man crouching down at the corner of the room, a tail poking out almost the same as the faux. He stops, belatedly realizing that he should've knocked first, he clears his throat instead.  
  
“Oh!” the man stands up immediately and the first thing Junmyeon noticed is the reddish brown and almost triangular ears that somehow made him tremble for a second before he composes himself. His boss is clearly a fox. “Hi, you must be Kim Junmyeon. Yixing told me about you.”  
  
Junmyeon tenses up when Chanyeol motions for him to sit down on the loveseat next to the black couch, they're in close proximity, feet a few inches apart. He remembers what his parents used to talk about whenever teenager Junmyeon is doing his assignment on the kitchen, predator hybrids roaming around their town. They had warned Junmyeon not to stray away from his peers or go home late, he didn't believe them until he saw one of his friends come up to one of the predators and got a scar across his cheek from being scratched when the other punched him. Junmyeon had been cautious since then, always had a hidden fear that he tries not to show around his old colleagues who were somehow sleazy especially when they go to karaoke bars (in which Junmyeon was always forced to go to) and anything involving alcohol.  
  
He tries to relax the whole time, Chanyeol's eyes always trained on his resume but sometimes looks up to stare at him while he talks, it makes Junmyeon look away first as he stutters embarrassingly. Chanyeol only answers in hums and follow up questions so it surprised Junmyeon when he asks something, his ear twitches.  
  
“Say Mr. Kim,” Chanyeol taps his chin with a pen, “do you like coffee?”  
  
“I-I'm not sure but I do have to drink at least one coffee a day.”  
  
Chanyeol gives him a bright smile, “Okay. Well, I'll get in touch with you this week.”  
  
Junmyeon perks up at that, mouth twisting just a little to keep himself from smiling, he stands up and bows.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“No problem, let me see you out.”  
  
“Oh no, it's—”  
  
Chanyeol is stubborn, Junmyeon notes as he walks out of the office with Chanyeol, Jongin sends them both a smile. Junmyeon couldn't keep the smile off any longer and bows a little when Chanyeol smiles once again before the elevator door closes.  
  
—  
  
Settling in the floor below Chanyeol's office was better than settling in his old workplace, the hybrids _and_ people work together without treating each other as if the other is much more special than the other one and again, unlike his old workplace where 80% of people didn't like hybrids. The whole office wasn't like any other desk jobs, the walls are painted warm brown, there are no dividers except the glass ones that divides the people who works for a different position. As for Junmyeon, he's in the editors side of the room, almost at the very back except for the fact that the room at the back is an office for Chanyeol where he stays most of the time. The room can be seen from the outside because of the glass but Chanyeol's desk can't be seen because of the design on the glass to keep even just a little privacy.  
  
Yixing was the one who introduced him to everyone, told him about everything he needs to know and what surprised him more once again is that Chanyeol has a coffee shop across the office- Yixing goes on about their delicious sandwiches and the rare breakfast meal that are only served whenever Chanyeol has time to visit the shop.  
  
He gets the chance to eat a light lunch with Yixing and one of his friends, Luhan, at the shop. Luhan's a deer hybrid, his antlers are much longer than his face and Junmyeon can only stare in awe, even people passing by are charmed by him and maybe even amazed by his antlers. He learns that Luhan is a sucker for the pastries when the latter had ordered a lot of sugar inducing food and pairing it with coffee.  
  
When it was Yixing's turn to order, the cashier blinks up at him with a flush on his cheeks, “Hello Yixing, what can I get you?”  
  
“Hi Kyungsoo.” Yixing smiles that smile that always makes everyone give in, Junmyeon notices that the cashier went redder. “My usual, please, and make it two.”  
  
_Kyungsoo's_ gray cat ears twitched as he clears his throat, repeating the order, Yixing chats him up a little and Junmyeon watches in amusement when Luhan leans to whisper in Yixing's ear, “Stop flirting, you're both holding the line.”  
  
Junmyeon asks about it when they finally sat down and Luhan was the one who spoke, lips around his fork, “Yixing and Kyungsoo have this sort of thing where they send silent signals of liking each other but no one is making the first move. It's tiring sometimes because it's been like half a year already! I think Yixing should just go for it, what do you think Junmyeon?”  
  
Yixing just continues to eat as if he's not listening to his friends talk about his love life, Junmyeon just shakes his head while laughing, “Yeah, you should make the first move, Xing.”  
  
It's kind of amusing to see Kyungsoo being a little flustered when Yixing came to the counter for his take out then Yixing acting nonchalant with Luhan's teasing but Junmyeon can see his struggle to keep his smile down.  
  
—  
  
His time at his new workplace has been great so far, chatting freely with his colleagues at the pantry without worrying about a boss who will always find a way to lecture them. Chanyeol checks up on him sometimes, asking how he's liking the office because Chanyeol had to talk to the head of the company, which is technically his boss, to change the cream walls to something more homey especially when they have a few writers over to talk about their books or manuscripts with him.  
  
Then, out of all the days he can be invited for dinner, Chanyeol asked him on a Friday night. Junmyeon's Friday nights are the only time where he can relax because the next day means that his mother might have her monthly visit just as always but that also means different women that he will be having dinner with the next week. It hasn't worked but if Junmyeon could just be honest with his mother, he would tell her that he's not interested in women nor any of her friend's daughters but he can't break her heart like that.  
  
Junmyeon couldn't say no to Chanyeol, not when Yixing had urged and reassured him that it will not be bad as he had been invited to eat with their boss back then.  
  
“What do you feel like eating tonight?” Chanyeol asks, stretching his arms above his head as they wait for the green light.  
  
“I should be the one asking that, sir.”  
  
“Just call me Chanyeol outside of work,” he shrugs, “Formalities sort of make me uncomfortable but also because you're a bit older than me.”  
  
“You make it sound like I'm an old man, Mr. Park.” the words had slipped out so carelessly and dryly that made Junmyeon gasp and look away from Chanyeol's gaze.  
  
Chanyeol's laughter just made his embarrassment worse, his ears flattening down to hide his face, Junmyeon starts to apologize but Chanyeol stops him with a hand.  
  
“Don't apologize to me! I love those kinds of things, you know, it makes me feel like we're friends now.” Chanyeol's still chuckling as they continue to walk under the street lamps, he hums a few seconds later. “Are you up for some ramen?”  
  
“Sure,” Junmyeon is trying to keep his body in shape but a cheat day for some good ramen is better than anything. “That'd be great.”  
  
  
  
“I hope you don't think I'm some cheap date.” Chanyeol says after slurping his first two bites, there's drops of the broth on the sides of his mouth but it suits him? And what date...?  
  
Junmyeon flushes at the attention when Chanyeol smiles at him after he finishes off half of the vegetables that he had requested for, “I'm more comfortable in places like this, I never had an inclination to fine dining but I do like wine.”  
  
If Chanyeol wasn't expecting him to answer like that, he didn't show any indication that he was looking for another answer, he just hummed and told him that he usually drinks occasionally. They bond over their dislike for whiskey when Chanyeol told Junmyeon a story about his younger self being enthusiastic at the promise of his father to teach him how to drink a fine whiskey, it went terrible and Chanyeol had to pretend he liked it to show his old man that he's, well, a man.  
  
Junmyeon isn't that much of a talker except when he did need some sort of release and of course it would get Chanyeol's attention off something he was talking about, he smiles sheepishly when Chanyeol asked if he was being too talkative that he'd been preventing Junmyeon from talking.  
  
“It's just a me thing, I don't talk a lot and I'm fine with listening to you.” a shy smile is a bit different when it paints Chanyeol's face, “I hope you don't mind, sir.” He's teasing but he keeps a straight face to watch Chanyeol's eyes scrunch up as he laughs.  
  
“I'll let you slide for now but you'll have to be the one talking next time.”  
  
_Next time huh_ , Junmyeon sips on his mango shake as he watches Chanyeol's lips move as he talks about how many years he's been handling the office, the people who came and went away, and the janitor that they have that sometimes keeps Chanyeol company at late nights.  
  
At the end of the night, Junmyeon's full and tired from the previous work day, it feels as if he could just fall asleep immediately as soon as he's on his bed from also being fed with Chanyeol's stories. He politely declines Chanyeol's offer to give him a ride home and he ended up in a cab that was paid by his boss.  
  
  
  
To: chanyeolpark@parkpublishing.co  
**Good night**  
  
That was a great dinner, sir, but next time (if there will be)I'll willingly pay all of it and accept the ride home. Please don't text and drive, have a good night.  
  
-JM  
  
  
Fr: chanyeolpark@parkpublishing.co  
**Re: Good night**  
  
Seriously emails, Mr. Kim? And haven't I told you to call me Chanyeol :( ? Next time, surely.  
  
Already at the comfort of my bed, hope you are too!  
  
-Sleepy PCY  
  
  
To: chanyeolpark@parkpublishing.co  
**Re: Good night**  
  
Yes, emails, they're good. Someone might be looking at your message right now, better to keep it professional, sir.  
  
-JM  
  
  
Fr: chanyeolpark@parkpublishing.co  
**Last email**  
  
I'm giving you my number so you don't have to worry xxx-xxx-xxx  
  
Good night ☆ (^^)v  
  
—

 

Since that night, Junmyeon had grown to like Chanyeol, knew how to make him laugh and give him a pleased smile. It seems like Chanyeol has been trying to make him comfortable since at some times Junmyeon involuntarily flinches at the slight invading of his personal space and he would scooch a bit further, pretend that nothing happened. Junmyeon's nose would twitch at the slight mixture of cologne and Chanyeol's usual scent, it wasn't unpleasant but he noticed a slight change of his scent, a tinge of citrus. He caught himself almost asking about it but he remains quiet because Chanyeol might just be indulging in fruits.  
  
He sometimes visits Chanyeol's office before leaving the building, catching some questioning looks from Yixing since the latter is always the last person to leave before Chanyeol, Junmyeon felt like he was invading at first but Chanyeol reassures him that it's fine and always bids him to have a good night.  
  
  
**From** : Chanyeol  
you seem very immersed with work today  
  
Junmyeon peels his eyes away from the screen in front of him to check his phone, looking up to sneak a glance at the others before typing a reply.  
  
**To** : Chanyeol  
Why wouldn't I be when I just got a new manuscript this morning?  
  
**From** : Chanyeol  
true... say, how do you deem a book eye-catching?

  
**To** : Chanyeol  
An intriguing summary and maybe the cover.  
  
**From** : Chanyeol  
can you help me with something later? :)  
  
**To** : Chanyeol  
Okay?  
  
Chanyeol not so subtly dismissed Yixing before Junmyeon had the time to gather his things and Yixing was hesitant at first but shrugged, not before shooting a wink at Junmyeon who shook his head because he might get the wrong idea.  
  
“Come in.” Chanyeol waves him over from the couch when Junmyeon peeks over the doorway.  
  
“What is it that you need help with?” he asks after sitting down a few feet away from him, picking the few strands of fur from his slacks.  
  
“Just thinking about what I should do if I end up resigning.”  
  
“Resigning?” he looks up in surprise, “What do you mean?”  
  
“It was just a fleeting thought, don't worry, I know I still have my coffee shop.” Chanyeol chuckles, “But I'm thinking about writing a book myself. I know it'll be hard, I mean, I've talked to writers and I know that they were somehow tired during the process but I now see that they're happy that it will be published. It's like a relief and at the back of my mind, I know I've always wanted to write but I just never had the time to think about it.”  
  
“I think you should write. Even if it's just a collection of short stories because I've read something like that once and I still enjoyed it.” Junmyeon stares at the laptop on the ottoman, _27 pages_ it said at the corner, he smiles up at Chanyeol. “If you like something then you should pursue that.”  
  
Chanyeol looks back at his laptop while biting back a smile, “You sound like one of my friends.”  
  
“It's good that you surround yourself with good people.”  
  
“Now you sound like my mom.”  
  
Junmyeon halfheartedly glares at the snickering Chanyeol, eyes catching the swish of tail behind Chanyeol and before he could divert his eyes, the other is already looking back at him.  
  
“You probably haven't seen it, right?” Junmyeon nods, “I tuck in my tail sometimes because I've already hit a lot of things in the office and it sometimes has a mind of its own.”  
  
“So... you're just plain clumsy?”  
  
“ _My tail_ is clumsy.” Chanyeol pokes his tongue out, tail resting on his thigh when he turns his body towards Junmyeon. “What about you?”  
  
“Me?”  
  
“Your ears, don't they get in the way sometimes?”  
  
“It hits a few cupboards but it doesn't hurt that much, I just really hate shedding.” Junmyeon points at his very obvious ruined slacks. “Anyway, I think you really should continue what you started there.”  
  
“Thanks, Junmyeon.”  
  
Chanyeol's ears twitch while talking about what he wanted the book to be, already planned out the ending but having a hard time filling in the middle. Junmyeon suggests him a few things that he can add, he ends up reading along to what Chanyeol is typing, not noticing that their shoulders are pressed together.  
  
Junmyeon checked his watch when Chanyeol yawned, “I think it's time for you to go home, sir.”  
  
“Yeah, we should go. I felt very productive today.”  
  
He cleans his desk before slinging his bag over his shoulder, watching Chanyeol hastily shoving his things on his backpack. Junmyeon smiles fondly when he sees a pin of a cartoon fox on the front pocket of the bag, Chanyeol had started breaking the image Junmyeon made of him the second time they ate together because Chanyeol always looks like a kid with his navy blue backpack and his friendly approach to anyone is different from the work mode Chanyeol.  
  
“Onward!” Chanyeol exclaims, pointing at the elevator.  
  
Junmyeon accepts the ride that Chanyeol kept insisting while they're walking to the parking lot and they talk more about Chanyeol's plan on the book, he's still somehow undecided about publishing but he promises to finish it.  
  
**To** : Chanyeol  
Drive safely, don't fall asleep! It'll be a waste to not get your book published  
  
**From** : Chanyeol  
just tell me that i'm a great writer~  
  
**To** : Chanyeol  
Fine  
You are :)  
  
**From** : Chanyeol  
yaaaay \\(^-^  
  
—  
  
When Yixing takes a few days leave, his job was passed on a few of his team but the things involving Chanyeol seems to have been dropped onto him. Junmyeon becomes another person who would knock on Chanyeol's door most of the time, second to Jongin, sometimes Jongin would call Junmyeon's desk to tell him that he should remind Chanyeol that he should take a lunch break.  
  
“Why don't you call him yourself?” Junmyeon asked the first time Jongin called.  
  
“Boss doesn't listen to me but he's always up and ready when it's you or about you.” Jongin only chuckled in reply when he asks him what he means by that, “You'll have to figure that out.”  
  
Chanyeol is sitting on top of his table with sock clad feet on his chair when he lets Junmyeon enter, his hair looks like it's seen better days, he smiles wryly at Junmyeon's stare, “I know, I look awful.”  
  
“Could be worse.” Junmyeon walked up to his table, looking for the cause of his distress. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Feeling a bit better.” he gives him a soft smile this time, his tail curls up on his back. “Is it time for my lunch break?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Will you join me?”  
  
Junmyeon still has to tell Luhan that he won't be eating with him but he already answers Chanyeol, “Of course.”  
  
  
  
They eat in one of Chanyeol's favorite diners, he tells Junmyeon that he's friends with one of the part-timers while they wait for their order.  
  
“What were you thinking about earlier?”  
  
Chanyeol hums, tapping the table between them, “A high school reunion.”  
  
“Oh, I've been there.” Junmyeon sighs, thinking about how somehow he was still out of place because Minseok, his best friend, couldn't attend so he was alone in the crowd.  
  
“How was it?”  
  
“It was bearable, I just didn't have my friend with me to make it a bit better.” Junmyeon thanks the girl that placed their foods on the table, “It will be fine.”  
  
“I'm just nervous to see all of them.”  
  
Junmyeon takes a sip of his mango shake, he thought Chanyeol would be the person that befriended everyone in his class, “Don't you have someone to go with?”  
  
“Well, I know someone who'll be going but I don't have anyone to bring.” Chanyeol smiles shyly.  
  
“Is it that big of a problem these days?”  
  
“I think, for me, yeah. It shouldn't really be a big deal but everyone is bringing their partners and I'll feel like a third wheel.”  
  
“That's true.” Junmyeon replies after swallowing the piece of chicken, gesturing for Chanyeol to eat. “When is the reunion?”  
  
“In two months and a half, I think.”  
  
“Well, you still have a lot of time to find someone.” He teases and it worked, Chanyeol smiles while shaking his head. “Don't stress it.”  
  
Chanyeol then changes the topic to Junmyeon's high school experience until the reunion before tentatively asking more about Junmyeon's old job, he answers them comfortably and told him that it was no big deal. Chanyeol talks about his sister that was technically the real boss, that she owns a lot of companies because Chanyeol had refused to be in her position, refused to be in place where his father wanted him to sit.  
  
“I'd really rather just be known as someone's boss that has a coffee shop and not have my face plastered somewhere.” Chanyeol sighs, patting his stomach, “You must have seen my sister on TV because she also did marry someone very popular and _rich_ . I haven't gotten a hold of her since her wedding, I still have to assess that man.”  
  
“I see that she's a very busy woman.” he hums, “Unlike her little brother who just types away on his laptop and think about having a date.”  
  
“Hey! I don't just do that.” Chanyeol pouts before laughing, “If you put it that way, I sound like a lazy person.”  
  
“But of course you're not like that, finding a date will just be added to your list of duties.”  
  
“Yeah and you better take note of that— oh, we have to go.”  
  
Chanyeol paid for their lunch no matter how Junmyeon tried to hand him his share but he does make a mental list of what Chanyeol has to do before the reunion.  
  
—  
  
One night, Junmyeon stays with Chanyeol after his work hours, sits next to him on the couch when he needs to talk Junmyeon's ear off and frequently stretching in front of the tall windows while thinking. He doesn't remember falling asleep but when he did wake up, the sunlight was peeking through the buildings and Chanyeol is nowhere to be found. Junmyeon sits up on the couch and finally spots the man on his chair with his head pillowed on his crossed arms, he stands up to deposit the fluffy blanket gently on Chanyeol's shoulders, resisting the urge to ruffle the mess of hair.  
  
He quietly leaves the office to make coffee on the pantry and brings it back to the office, snatching away the laptop on Chanyeol's desk to read what the latter had written overnight. Junmyeon takes only half an hour to read it all, finishing his coffee and going back to the pantry to make Chanyeol a cup. He holds it while shaking Chanyeol awake, the latter mumbles something and just turned away from Junmyeon, it makes him feel offended but it's also adorable at the same time.  
  
“Chanyeol, wake up.” He hesitantly brushes his fingers at the back of Chanyeol's head, careful not to touch the ears. “You only have a few minutes before someone comes in to work.”  
  
“Mhm... Junmyeon?”  
  
“Yeah, it's me.” Junmyeon stops to smooth his hand down Chanyeol's back, chuckling when the latter shivers. “You let me fall asleep and then you fell asleep.”  
  
Chanyeol shakes his head, voice muffled, “Felt nice when you touched my hair.”  
  
Junmyeon resists the urge to properly pet Chanyeol and maybe even call him a baby, instead he asks, “Will you finally wake up if I do it again?”  
  
He gently pets the back of his head, scratching lightly a few times and Chanyeol's tail lolled to the side, tickling Junmyeon's thigh as it moves lazily. Chanyeol leans onto the touch before slowly sitting back on his chair, there's a pink splotch on his forehead from resting on his arm and Junmyeon tries not to laugh, handing him the cup wordlessly.  
  
“Good morning.” Chanyeol croaks out before taking a sip, “I bet I look horrible right now.”  
  
_No, you look really adorable_ . Junmyeon just smiles, “Yeah, you do.”  
  
“You're not any better, Mr. Kim.”  
  
Chanyeol hands him a crisp white shirt when he announced that he will be washing his face on the restroom, “This is the only thing I can lend you unless you want to look smaller in my long sleeve.”  
  
Junmyeon notes the same smell Chanyeol has when he slipped on the shirt, it was two sizes big but he tucks it in his pants, his collarbones are more prominent when he slicked his hair back. He shyly knocked on the doorway, hiding what he looks like on Chanyeol's shirt, “I'll be here on my desk. Also, please wake yourself up some more, sir.”  
  
Chanyeol just rolls his eyes at him but did start stretching again while watching the city wake up.  
  
Jongin came in first, obviously surprised at Junmyeon's early attendance, “Good morning.”  
  
“Good morning, Jongin.” he tries not to feel embarrassed under Jongin's scrutinizing gaze, “I woke up early and I have the keys so...”  
  
“Don't worry, that's one of the reasons why we gave you a spare one.”  
  
Junmyeon starts listing down what he needs to do that day when Jongin emerged from Chanyeol's office and made a comment before he enters the elevator, “Nice shirt by the way.”  
  
He splutters and hides himself behind his computer, ears flattening while cursing, “ _Carrots_ .”  
  
  
  
As if Jongin's comment and Luhan's grins wasn't enough for the day, Yixing came in fifteen minutes late but just had to report to Chanyeol first, of course not before giving Junmyeon a second look. Junmyeon hides half of his burning face with his hand when Yixing leans down to look at him properly, “Aren't you happy that I'm back?”  
  
“Welcome back.” he nods, not looking directly at Yixing.  
  
“That shirt is... different from what you usually wear.” Yixing hums, “It's really nice though.”  
  
“What's nice?”  
  
Junmyeon wants to bury himself— no, Yixing first— to the ground when Chanyeol's head peeks out of the doorway, he looks away to not let his face give it away, ears being uncooperative when he tries to hide his neck from everyone's gaze.  
  
“ _Oh_ .” is what he hears before Yixing cackles and pinches Junmyeon's cheek.  
  
“Such a sly bunny, Myeon.”  
  
“Shut up.” he hisses weakly, slapping away the hand. “He just let me borrow it.”  
  
“Tell me about the juicy details later.”  
  
Junmyeon watches as Luhan and Yixing share a look and they turn one more time to him with creepy smiles, he places his cold hands on his cheeks to cool them down before going back to his work, trying not to think about Chanyeol's lack of response.  
  
  
  
“That is still _very_ distracting.” Luhan looks at Junmyeon's neck pointedly while chewing.  
  
“Well I'm sorry.” He presses the collar to his chest so Luhan can't see more on the inside of his, Chanyeol's, shirt.  
  
“So tell us what happened.” Yixing loops an arm around his neck, “Your secret will be safe with us.”  
  
“It's nothing, really. I fell asleep on his couch and I had to look presentable but I didn't bring an extra shirt so Mr. Park lend me his shirt.” He couldn't bring his head to look at any of them, squirming under their gazes. “I was just helping him with something... I don't know if I can talk about this to anyone since it's like his own business.”  
  
“It's not involving anything illegal, right?” Yixing whispers.  
  
“Of course not!”  
  
“Then that's fine.” Luhan shrugs, “Did he sleep in the office too?”  
  
“Yeah, on his chair.”  
  
“You should've let him sleep next to you.”  
  
“As if we would fit.” Junmyeon replies without even thinking about it, making Luhan choke on his food before he joins in laughing with them.  
  
  
  
**From** : Chanyeol  
you left without saying bye :(

  
**To** : Chanyeol  
Luhan was very persistent on hurrying to watch the last viewing of this movie

  
**From** : Chanyeol  
oh, ok that's fine  
was it fun?  
  
**To** : Chanyeol  
Kind of, it was fun to watch Luhan's reactions at certain points of the movie

  
**From** : Chanyeol  
ohhhh so you were watching luhan *rubbing chin*  
  
**To** : Chanyeol  
I just looked over a few times... why?  
  
**From** : Chanyeol  
nothing... :)

  
**To** : Chanyeol  
Okay? I'll return your shirt before the week ends.  
  
**From** : Chanyeol  
:(  
  
**To** : Chanyeol  
?  
  
Junmyeon was falling asleep, not expecting Chanyeol to respond, when his phone vibrated.  
  
**From** : Chanyeol  
have a good night junmyeonnie  
*JUNMYEON  
*junmyeon  
/: <)  
  
**To** : Chanyeol  
Night  
Chanyeollie  
  


  
(Junmyeon wanted to pull his hair out when he realized what he had replied to Chanyeol but also questions his whole existence about the 'Junmyeonnie' thing.)

 

—

 

Four months in the company, Junmyeon had grown more fond of Chanyeol to the point that they have this more open conversations about things, something that only Yixing and Baekhyun attained after being friends with him for a year. He finally let his guard down and now he's suddenly out on a Saturday night wearing casual clothes _with_ Chanyeol, the latter had a way of making him say yes, from begging to pouting and Junmyeon finally broke just from hearing Chanyeol's petulant but playful mumbling.  
  
He huddles close to Chanyeol when they existed the car, shivering when a gust of wind blew to their direction, he jumps at the hand that was placed on his shoulder.  
  
“I told you to take my scarf.” Chanyeol presses him close and he can only duck his head to hide his now flushed face. “Let's hurry.”  
  
Junmyeon holds the popcorn on his lap because Chanyeol's tail is placed on his own lap. Seeing Chanyeol in jeans and in a big hoodie made him seem more like a college student, Junmyeon likes the way his hair just flops on his forehead and falls slightly on over his eyes.  
  
They watch the movie quietly, Junmyeon gets teary eyed at one of the scenes but Chanyeol straight up sobs and hides half of his face in his hoodie. He pats Chanyeol's arm as the movie soon comes to an end, Junmyeon smiles at him wiping his tears on his sleeves.  
  
“My nose is all stuffy now.” Chanyeol whines, tugging Junmyeon's sleeve.  
  
“Not my fault you cried a lot.”  
  
“Buy me ice cream so I can feel better?”  
  
They warm up in the ice cream parlor, sitting at the corner and away from the few people who also shouldn't be eating ice cream at this time of the day, Chanyeol eats his strawberry ice cream slowly while looking outside and Junmyeon eats a small cup of chocolate ice cream. They stay until the redness of Chanyeol's eyes are gone and the tips of their fingers have unfreezed, talking easily with their sides comfortably pressed together, Junmyeon almost leaned his head on Chanyeol's shoulders because of the sweet smell of strawberries that are coming out of his mouth.  
  
He's staring at the two big dogs playing in front of the counter when he hears his name being called, Junmyeon looks up only to have his face closer to Chanyeol than ever before, “Junmyeon.”  
  
“Y-Yes?”  
  
Junmyeon's eyes dart down to Chanyeol's lips, red like fresh strawberries, stretched into a soft smile. His heart is beating a bit too fast and he doesn't notice his gray ears slowly flattening down his head, he looks back up at Chanyeol's brown eyes. Nervous now that they've been staring at each other for too long, Junmyeon fiddles with his fingers before asking, “What is it?”  
  
“Do you like dogs?”  
  
He blinks before looking away, guilty that he had been thinking about other things, “Yes.”  
  
“I had a dog once and he used to catch my tail when he can't sit still.” Chanyeol propped his head on his elbow, still looking at Junmyeon. “Do you know what I like now?”  
  
“Cats?”  
  
He expects Chanyeol to either laugh or nod but Chanyeol just shook his head slowly, “I like bunnies.”  
  
Junmyeon wants to jump out of his seat but he settles for nodding and looking back at the dogs, heart now practically hammering against his chest. Was it a confession? How is he supposed to answer that?  
  
“If you're wondering, yes, I like you but you don't have to feel pressured to answer me right away.” Chanyeol smiles brightly at him, “You ready to go home?”  
  
Chanyeol continues to chat him up on the way to his apartment and while Junmyeon's responding to him, he also thinks about what he should tell Chanyeol. He couldn't come up with anything but one question and it just has to be asked before he exits the car.  
  
“Chanyeol, was today some sort of, um, date?” he focuses on Chanyeol's tapping.  
  
“It can be, if you want.” Chanyeol shrugs but Junmyeon can still see that he's hopeful and nervous just like him. “It's your call.”  
  
Junmyeon stays for a few moments before opening the passenger door and bidding him goodbye over his window, Chanyeol gives him two thumbs up, driving away only after Junmyeon entered the building. He calls up Yixing after tossing and turning in his bed, sighing in relief when the latter answered after a few rings.  
  
“Myeon?”  
  
“Hey Yixing.”  
  
“Is everything okay?”  
  
“Yeah, it's just that... I can't fall asleep.”  
  
“Should you be getting that beauty sleep especially after tonight, you and Chanyeol went to a not-date right?”  
  
“That's the thing.” Junmyeon bites his lower lip, sitting up. “It might not be a not-date.”  
  
“What do you mean.” Yixing gasps and before Junmyeon can respond, he hears hurried footsteps. “Let me just get a more quiet place.”  
  
“Where are you?”  
  
“Oh, I'm just at a friend's house. He wanted me to come and drink with his other friends.” a slam of door and complete silence, “What happened tonight?”  
  
Junmyeon tells him everything and blushes when he was at the ice cream parlor part, “... and I just don't know what to do.”  
  
“You like Chanyeol, right?”  
  
Yes.  
  
“It's not the friend kind of like?”  
  
Yes.  
  
“Why don't you try and date him? I've known him for three years now and he really is a nice guy... which almost made me want to date him when I first got accepted.” Yixing chuckles, “Just try and tell him how you feel. There wouldn't be any problems if you did, unless one of you hurts the other then I'm ready to raise my fists.”  
  
Junmyeon laughs, hugging his comforter close to his chest, “Okay. Thank you, Yixing. I'll update you, maybe.”  
  
“You better! Oh, I'm guessing that you want me to keep it to myself?”  
  
“Yeah, I don't want Baekhyun or Luhan knowing right now. Give it a few weeks because I don't want to be bombarded by questions.”  
  
“Okay, you got it. I'll see you on Monday?”  
  
“See you and have a good night.”  
  
“Good night!”  
  
Talking with Yixing helped clear Junmyeon's mind and he's now planning when to tell Chanyeol on Monday.  
  
—  
  
The whole day, Junmyeon couldn't bring up the topic but he did carry Chanyeol's shirt to start the conversation. He only managed to greet Chanyeol a good morning before cowering back into his seat and burying himself in his work for the day, Junmyeon widens his eyes at Yixing who's gesturing for him to walk in Chanyeol's office and talk. He messages Yixing that he will be talking to Chanyeol after work and for him to leave early.  
  
Junmyeon gathers his slowly deflating courage and knocked on the glass door before letting himself in, holding the small paper bag containing the shirt he borrowed. He laughs at Chanyeol's position, lying upside down on the couch with his feet just dangling in the air and head at the edge of the couch. Chanyeol scrambles to sit properly, running a hand through his hair.  
  
“You didn't seem to mind back when I would see you in more obscure positions.” Junmyeon sits at the end of the couch, laughing but nervously playing with the hem of his sleeve.  
  
“This is one of my most lazy ones, maybe even the most inappropriate.” Chanyeol crosses his legs, smiling shyly. “What is it that you need?”  
  
“I came to give you your shirt back.” he places the bag next to Chanyeol, “And I want to tell you that I wanted last Saturday to be a date.”  
  
“O-Oh.” Chanyeol blinks before lowering his head, smile growing on his lips as he brushes his tail.  
  
“Why are you getting shy on me now?” Junmyeon can't help but ask, laughter bubbling up his throat.  
  
Chanyeol sniffs, lifting his chin up, now looking proud.  
  
“Nothing, I'm just happy... but can we have a redo of the first date? I cried my eyes out and it's not a very good story to tell if someone asks.”  
  
“Okay, we're keeping the real but unofficial first date a secret between us.” Junmyeon wants to hug him but he just stood up, “I don't see you working on anything so can we have dinner?”  
  
  
  
When they were walking on the sidewalk, Junmyeon couldn't help but tease the quiet but radiating Chanyeol beside him.  
  
“So you turn shy when someone tells you that they like you?”  
  
“Junmyeon!” Chanyeol whines, hiding his face behind his hands.  
  
' _Cute_ ' Junmyeon thinks, snickering.  
  
—  
  
Nothing much changed and Junmyeon learns and notices a lot more about Chanyeol. He's clingier now but it isn't that bad, Junmyeon is clingy himself and he likes it when there's no space between them, so close that he wants to just cuddle with Chanyeol but he's still hesitant to do so especially at his workplace.  
  
They mostly spend time in Chanyeol's office after work hours or out in the city, if Chanyeol stays to jot down a few hundred words, Junmyeon would make them coffee and talk to him, wait for him to finish. He would sometimes fall asleep on Chanyeol's shoulder, it would be the other way if ever Chanyeol is too tired from working all day especially if he had meetings with other people.  
  
When Junmyeon finally told his friends about their relationship, Baekhyun was the one who acted like he was betrayed, playfully strangling Junmyeon on the couch while Yixing just sits back and watches.  
  
“I was the one who told Yixing about you quitting your job but I'm the last one to know that you're dating your boss?” Baekhyun had pouted while his arms are crossed.  
  
Luhan had a much calmer reaction, the 'I knew there was something about you two' expression and Jongin congratulated Junmyeon discreetly using a small post-it note after coming out of Chanyeol's office.  
  
  
  
Junmyeon wonders out loud one evening, “Isn't announcing that you're dating someone is almost the same as announcing to everyone that you're married because you get the same response?”  
  
“Why? Do you have a married friend?”  
  
“A friend of a friend, I still went and the cake was great.”  
  
Chanyeol stretches his arms above his head after shutting down his laptop, groaning, “How many layers?”  
  
“It's a three tier cake.”  
  
“That sounds heavenly.” He sighs, patting his stomach. “I'm hungry.”  
  
“Do you want to come over? I can cook.”  
  
Chanyeol gasps, “Really?”  
  
“Is it that shocking?” Junmyeon tilts his head to the side, taking Chanyeol's hand to stand up.  
  
“No,” Chanyeol places his hands on top of his shoulders, grinning. “It just adds to your charm.”  
  
Junmyeon pokes his side, knowing his weakness, and Chanyeol immediately crumples while apologizing.  
  
“Let's go before I change my mind.”  
  
  
  
After eating, Chanyeol lies down on the couch with his head on Junmyeon's lap while his eyes are still trained on the action movie that's playing on the TV. Junmyeon watches Chanyeol most of the time, rubbing the orange triangular ears when he got the permission after giving Chanyeol the best head petting without even touching his ears.  
  
Junmyeon's heart melted when the credits start rolling and he looks down, Chanyeol had fallen asleep with his mouth slightly open and one hand on Junmyeon's knee.  
  
“Hey, do you want to stay over?” he whispers after shaking him awake.  
  
“Can I?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
He lets Chanyeol change into some old clothes that didn't even fit Junmyeon before he leads him to the bed, letting him roll to the wall so he won't be fall out of the bed. Junmyeon places two pillows between them and climbed on the bed, whispering good night to the fox who had completely succumbed to sleep.  
  
—  
  
Junmyeon's clutching one of the pillows to his chest while the other one was on his feet the next morning, he looks down to see Chanyeol almost curled up with his face just above Junmyeon's hand that's on the pillow. He now regrets having dark colored pillows and sheets because he wants to see the contrast between Chanyeol's fur and white sheets.  
  
He gently runs his hand down the mop of Chanyeol's hair, playing with it while still closing his eyes and smiling onto his pillow. Junmyeon stops his actions when he hears Chanyeol mumble, “Junmyeon.”  
  
“Good morning.”  
  
Junmyeon blushes when Chanyeol crawls up to face him with a sleepy smile, “Hi.”  
  
“You fell asleep last night.”  
  
“I did. And I only remember bits of you maneuvering me to the bed.” Chanyeol sighs, “I don't want to get up, your bed is comfy.”  
  
“Then just stay here, I'll—”  
  
“No.” he stops when Chanyeol grabs his hand, “Stay here with me.”  
  
“ _Oh_ .”  
  
“Can we cuddle?”  
  
Without words, Junmyeon throws the pillow to their feet and wraps one arm around Chanyeol's waist while the other cheers quietly, holding him closer. His ears twitch annoyingly above him and it doesn't take long for Chanyeol to address it, “They're quite energetic.”  
  
“Sorry.” He tries to fold them behind his head but Chanyeol reassures him that it's fine. Junmyeon's just enjoying the others warmth when he feels wind blowing on one of his ears, he squirms and it stops, then starts again but now it's Chanyeol just teasing him. “That tickles, Yeol.”  
  
“This is ticklish?” Chanyeol noses his ear and he immediately folds them, “That's so cute.”  
  
“I feel like I should be mad.” Junmyeon huffs, “No one gets to call me or my ears that.”  
  
“You better get used to it.” he holds Junmyeon tighter until the latter's patting his hip, “I'm glad you like me too.”  
  
“It's been three months.”  
  
“I know, I just like remembering.” Junmyeon presses his smile on Chanyeol's clavicles, “I like you so much.”  
  
“Might as well ask me to be your boyfriend.” he jokes but when Chanyeol pulls back to look at him, all the jokes are gone but their smiles are still there.  
  
“Be my boyfriend, Junmyeon?”  
  
“Let me think about it...”  
  
“Rude.” Chanyeol mutters before pecking his cheek.  
  
“And you're rude for stealing a kiss!”  
  
Junmyeon pushes Chanyeol flat down on the bed, pretending to be angry so he can see Chanyeol's panicked expression before leaning down to press his lips at the corner of his now boyfriend's lips.  
  
“You think I won't answer yes after you pulled the 'Oh, this is my boyfriend, Junmyeon' at your reunion? You thought wrong, Chanyeol.”  
  
Cue Chanyeol whining at him for bring it back and rolling around the bed while Junmyeon just watches him with a big smile on his face.  
  
  
  
_"Oh and this is my boyfriend, Junmyeon.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Junmyeon's eyes widened at that but he stayed mute as everyone cooed and told Chanyeol that he chose just right to ground him. When they were left alone at the table, Chanyeol turned to him with a worried smile and Junmyeon brushed it off because he can take being Chanyeol's fake boyfriend for the night._ _  
_ _  
_ _Maybe that was the first time when he started grow feelings for Chanyeol._

 

—

 

It only took seven months into the relationship before Junmyeon has had enough, pushed Chanyeol flat on his back, and climbed on his lap. His frown deepens when Chanyeol just stays still, “Hey.”  
  
“Y-You look very intimidating right now and I can't bring myself to move a muscle.” Chanyeol gulps, blinking up at him.  
  
“It's your fault.” Junmyeon accuses but it turns into a whine, he buries his face on Chanyeol's neck.  
  
“What did I do?”  
  
The utter confusion in his voice made Junmyeon crumble on top of him, they don't make a move and Junmyeon's head is a jumble of what he should do at this point, just smelling Chanyeol's comforting scent. The cause of his sudden action was Chanyeol being himself at the party earlier, just among colleagues.  
  
Junmyeon wasn't able to go with Chanyeol because he already promised Yixing that he would go there earlier with them after they buy a few more decorations for the office. He sees Chanyeol in a full suit but his shirt has two buttons undone and Junmyeon's mind is contemplating whether to make him button it up properly or just kiss the exposed skin in front of everyone. He does neither and just acted as if everything was alright until Yixing pulled him to the corner, “I can see you practically buzzing over there. Is everything okay?”  
  
“I'm fine.” he shrugs, “It's the wine.”  
  
“I've never seen you react to wine like this.” Yixing looks over his shoulder before his eyes widen, “Is it Chanyeol?”  
  
“W-What?”  
  
Yixing settles on a knowing smile, the worried lines disappearing from his face, “Mr. Park does look good tonight.”  
  
Junmyeon sips from his wine glass, sighing dejectedly, “I hate you.”  
  
“Make sure to get a piece of that after the party.” he leaves with a flutter of his fingers and a shit eating grin on his face.  
  
Now, Junmyeon really can't. He hasn't prepared anything and Chanyeol looks like he isn't, too. Back to his position, he mentally says goodbye to the building arousal in the pit of his stomach while trying to find some excuse that will pass.  
  
“Hey, are you okay?”  
  
Junmyeon nods, rolling off Chanyeol to bury his face on the pillow.  
  
“Do you want to take a shower?”  
  
“You go first.”  
  
“You don't want to shower with me, Myeonnie?” Chanyeol asks, patting his back.  
  
“No.” he shakes his head furiously, “Next time.”  
  
It was only one time that they had to shower together because they were both running late and Chanyeol has to meet a writer, Junmyeon didn't pay attention much to his naked boyfriend and just hurried to pull his clothes on.  
  
  
  
The next morning was the usual lazy Sunday but Junmyeon's mind is restless, finding himself being calmed down by Chanyeol's hand when his foot starts tapping or when his knee jiggles. Chanyeol knew something was bothering him but Junmyeon just told him it was nothing, Chanyeol still made him curl into a ball and held him close, squeezing his shoulder periodically.  
  
He eventually gave up and texted Yixing since he and Kyungsoo had been together for a while now, Yixing told him to calm down and that he'll be happy to help. Junmyeon tries not to tense up when Chanyeol's hand accidentally brushes his tail when rubbing his back, he takes the hand and places it on his waist instead.  
  
“Do you want to go for a run? Your heart is beating too fast.” Chanyeol asked that night, “Is it my handsomeness?”  
  
“Yes.” Junmyeon rolls his eyes, smiling. “Don't worry, let's just sleep.”  
  
—  
  
Yixing shakes his shoulders first thing in the morning, “You look shit.”  
  
“I know, Chanyeol already told me that.”  
  
“I also can't believe that you haven't prepared for The Moment.”  
  
“I'm always not prepared for these things, you know that.”  
  
Yixing should know that especially after being friends with him throughout college because Baekhyun and him had told him about the use of the small packets that they bring in parties where Junmyeon had lost all of his innocence after his finals. He never tried again because what he wants is to be in a relationship, not just a one night stand.  
  
“I thought you'd be more alert now, I guess not.” Yixing pouts, “I'll just tell you more later. Come with me after work, just tell Chanyeol that you'd be coming with me.”  
  
  
  
Chanyeol doesn't easily let him go, smothering his face with kisses before telling Yixing to take care of Junmyeon.  
  
Yixing lectures him about anything and everything about sex that Junmyeon's pretty sure he haven't heard even once in his life. He ends up buying some groceries alongside condoms and lube, avoiding the cashier's eyes even when he says thank you and meeting Yixing outside.  
  
“So you're telling me, you and Chanyeol still haven't done anything?”  
  
“No, why? Is that a bad thing?”  
  
“Not really.” Yixing rubs his chin, “I guess Chanyeol can hold himself back.”  
  
“I think he's just oblivious sometimes, he's just back to being a blinding sunshine after we make out for a bit.”  
  
“Chanyeol's probably recharging by kissing you and he might break when you finally do it.”  
  
“Stop comparing him to something else when I'm just saying that he's a sunshine.” Junmyeon nudges his side, amused. “It does sound a bit right.”  
  
“Maybe Chanyeol's a robot.”  
  
“Stop.”  
  
“Then sex would be mind blowing, right?”  
  
“Yixing, please.”  
  
“You should be saying Chanyeol's name, not mine.”  
  
“Okay _come here you_ —”  
  
—  
  
Junmyeon avoids the last drawer on his nightstand for the whole week except for one night when he tried to finger himself and his hand ends up cramping that he had resort to touching himself, it was that one of those nights where Chanyeol has to be back at his apartment for documents.  
  
It was Saturday night once again and they're both in Chanyeol's spacious apartment (it kind of ruined Junmyeon's plan but he has a bigger bed), cuddling under the comforter and just talking. Junmyeon can't help but rub Chanyeol's fox ear between his fingertips when the latter starts lightly kissing his neck, he buries his face on Chanyeol's hair and tries not to act too affected.  
  
His breath hitched at the touch of Chanyeol's tongue and teeth, Junmyeon flushes when the ears twitch on his face, Chanyeol had caught on. Chanyeol calls his name one time and it made him shiver, he answers with a hum and Chanyeol pulls his head away from under Junmyeon's chin.  
  
“Kiss me.”  
  
After kissing a whole lot, Junmyeon ends up on top of Chanyeol just like last time but now they both know what's happening and Chanyeol's looking up at him with his lips redder than strawberries. He kisses him again chastely, “Do you want to top?”  
  
Chanyeol's eyes fluttered closed for a second before brushing their noses together, “If you want me to but I also want you like this.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
They move to a sitting position after taking off their clothes, Junmyeon tries to hide but Chanyeol holds his hands close to his chest and kisses his worries away. Chanyeol preps him slowly, kissing the side of his face and whispering sweet things, Junmyeon can only hold on tightly and let out small noises of pleasure. He distracts himself by jerking off Chanyeol the same pace as his fingers and Junmyeon clenched at the groan that came out of his boyfriend's mouth.  
  
A few minutes later, Junmyeon orders him to lie back down and let him do the work, he rolls down the condom and accidentally poured too much but Chanyeol just breathlessly laughed it off. The next thing Junmyeon knows is that everything is wet and sticky but he continues to bounce on Chanyeol's lap, the latter is holding both of his hands while his mouth spills praises.  
  
Junmyeon curses, thighs shaking in exertion, and begs for Chanyeol to take over. It was much more satisfying to be held down while Chanyeol thrusts up, he tries to meet his thrusts but can only moan and touch himself. His orgasm takes him by surprise because of Chanyeol's hand on his cotton tail but Junmyeon continues to ride Chanyeol until he spills in the condom.  
  
“Junmyeonnie.” Chanyeol cuddles him close after wiping them down using his shirt, kissing his chin.  
  
“Baby.” he mumbles, chuckling when Chanyeol whines. “That was amazing.”  
  
“ _You're_ amazing.”  
  
“I may not be if you hear what I'm going to say next.”  
  
“You'll forever be amazing to me!”  
  
Junmyeon raises an eyebrow, “I want to go again.”  
  
“Huh? You mean...”  
  
“Yeah,” he runs his fingers through Chanyeol's tail, biting his lower lip. “One more.”  
  
Chanyeol gulps audibly, exhaling shakily.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
  
They go at it again two more times that night until Chanyeol feels like his dick won't be able to work for another week and Junmyeon is sated, he promises Chanyeol head scratches the next day as a reward.  
  
“No more touchy touchy, I feel _violated_ .” Chanyeol had mumbled on his shoulder before he fell asleep.  
  
Just after breakfast, Junmyeon's already on his lap and kissing him breathless. He lets Chanyeol leave a trail of hickies on his body after they went for two rounds, his face lands on Junmyeon's stomach when the latter starts scratching the back of his head.  
  
“Your refractory period is so short, I can't keep up.”  
  
“Sorry.” Junmyeon blushes, “It's just really good.”  
  
“It won't be good if my dick falls off, Myeon.”  
  
“Why don't we switch sometime?”  
  
Chanyeol's head snapped up, he glares, “Then my ass would be destroyed.”  
  
“I'll be nice.”  
  
  
  
_He wasn't nice at all. Chanyeol winces visibly when he sits a bit too fast but Junmyeon's head scratches and kisses are enough of an apology._ _  
_ _  
_ **_From_ ** _: Chanyeol_ _  
_ _jongin says we both have a healthy glow_ _  
_ _oh my god_ _  
_ _/(;_;_ _  
_ _  
_ **_To_ ** _: Chanyeol_ _  
_ _o////o) ♡_

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [fan acc](http://twitter.com/chansoothighs) | [writing acc](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
